


Sleep No More

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And the only mention of Sleep No More, M/M, None - Freeform, Or not, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sherlock Can't Sleep, Sleeping Together, Title's a pun, no, some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: John couldn't sleep. Because the detective next to him couldn't sleep. And that meant John received Sherlock's bony elbow in his ribs every time the consulting detective turned over.Or basically the one where they have sex to fall asleep





	Sleep No More

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing this for no other reason than fun. Unbated and written in 30 minutes, so there are likely to be mistakes. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy!

One of the first rules John had instated about their relationship was the rule that Sherlock and him slept together, every night. Sherlock was permitted to wake up early, but he  _must_ go to bed at a reasonable hour and wake up at one too, not just getting up at 1:00 claiming the two hours were enough. The first few weeks were hard. Sherlock tried to sneak out only for John to wake up to the cold bed and find him. Then they would argue, which would usually end up in sex, which ended up with them asleep. But after a few weeks, Sherlock feel into the pattern, despite the "boringness" of sleeping. He actually admitted some of his functions, including thinking, were easier with 8 hours in him rather than the 4 he averaged. So John'd have to say things were good. 

Except he couldn't sleep. Because the detective next to him couldn't sleep. And that meant John received Sherlock's bony elbow in his ribs every time the consulting detective turned over.

"Sherlock, would you bloody go to sleep already?" John groaned in frustration as he was woken for the 10th time. The younger man groaned, long and suffering.

"I  _can't!_ Could I just go and finish that experi..."

"No, Sherlock! Just go to sleep!"

"But I  _can't!"_

"Well try. And without the elbows, please." John turned over and was nearly asleep when he was woken again by an elbow. "God! Are those talons?" Sherlock groaned pitifully. "Okay, we need to take action." John said before reaching into Sherlock's pajama pants. Even in the dark, John could see Sherlock's eyes widen dramatically. 

"John! What are you doing?" 

"Getting you to sleep." John said, stroking softly while leaning forward and kissing Sherlock. Sherlock stiffened in his hand while wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck and kissing back. John found himself growing hard too, which was not the plan. The plan was to get Sherlock off quickly and go to sleep, but the way Sherlock was rutting against him... "God, Sherlock." John moaned after breaking the kiss, pressing hot, opened mouthed kisses up and down Sherlock's jaw. Sherlock moaned in response when John took the soft flesh of Sherlock's lobe into his mouth and tugged. John's hand stopped stroking Sherlock's sex to pull down the pants fully and his mouth moved south, taking a harding nipple into his mouth and nibbling. Sherlock's hand came into his short locks, begging softly for more as John moved to the other one.

"John," Sherlock's breathless voice pleaded. Even though he couldn't see it, John was sure Sherlock's eyes were dilated to the point where the blue wasn't visible. John moved lower, settling between Sherlock's legs which opened instinctively. Still, John pushed them father apart and bypassed the throbbing member completely as he leaned in and licked over Sherlock's hole. It was Sherlock's favorite thing. Along with John's, as he loved to tease and tease until Sherlock was nearly sobbing with need. John was practiced at this at this point, gently teasing around the rim until Sherlock loosed enough for John to wriggle his tongue and tease his walls.

"John, John!" Sherlock moaned, voice deep and rumbling. John didn't even have to ask before the bottle was being pushed into his hand desperately. With his finger's safely slicked, John continued teasing Sherlock with his talented tongue while sliding a finger up as well. John worked his way up to two fingers, finding the other's prostate out of familiarity fairly quickly. When he did, Sherlock's voice went into a register John would never have guessed Sherlock was capable of. 

"Please, John. I'm ready, please!" John resisted Sherlock's pleas - and his own rock hard cocks throbs - and slid in a third finger. He was as careful with Sherlock as the other man was impatient, making sure to truly and safely get him ready. When John was certain Sherlock was ready, and not just taking Sherlock's words, he used up the last of the lube, slicking up his cock, and sliding in. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John's back and linked his ankles. John gave Sherlock a moment, letting him adjust. Just a moment though before Sherlock was wriggling his hips and basically forcing him to move. John tried to be slow, he always tried to drag things out and tease Sherlock longer, but it just felt so  _good._ Sherlock's hot breath made his lips tingle as they leaned close together, lips connecting every now and then. John's hips snapped at ever increasing speeds while Sherlock's moans and pleas increased in both frequency and pitch. 

Words didn't pass their lips often during sex. Moans, whimpers, and pleas, yes, but not words. No whispers of 'I love you' tumbled off their lips or anything like that. Simply being together in this intimate way was enough. So when John reaches down and in between them to grasp Sherlock's weeping cock, it's enough to hear Sherlock take a sharp breath and feel his warm come splash between them, his hole clenching around John till his hips stuttered and came. It was enough to collapse into Sherlock's sweaty arms. It was enough to kiss gently, warmth spreading between them. And it was enough to finally,  _finally,_ fall asleep together. 


End file.
